KAIBAEK - TIMELESS
by AbsoluteChanbaek
Summary: Dan sekarang aku mengerti mengapa segalanya tak lebih memikat dari dirimu. Aku mengerti mengapa rasa cintaku bahkan lebih tinggi dari langit yang jaraknya tak mungkin bisa kutempuh. Dan aku mengerti mengapa rasa ingin memilikimu layaknya bumi yang berputar tanpa ujung. (KAIBAEK)


**TIMELESS**

**FICLET [ 2305 words ]**

**Kim Jong In – Byun Baekhyun**

**[KAIBAEK]**

**Author : Byun ( baekhyuniken)**

HALO SEBELUMNYA SAYA MAU PERKENALAN (?) DULU. JUJUR INI SAYA SUSAH BANGET BIKIN AKUN DI FFN ._. SAYA AMPE KEPOIN SIAPA SIAPA TERMASUK MBAH GOOGLE SAYA KEPOIN /KESIAN/ SAYA DIKASIH REKOMENDASI SAMA TEMEN BUAT PUBLISH FF SAYA DI FFN AJA JADI SAYA NURUT NURUT AJA -,,- FF SAYA SUDAH PERNAH SAYA PUBLISH HANYA DI PAGE PAGE FACEBOOK SEBELUMNYA. INI BENAR BENAR YANG PERTAMA KALI DAN SAYA PUSING BANGET JUJUR AJA -_- SEGITU AJA YAA SALAM KENAL DARI AUTHOR YANG LUAR BIASA CANTIK INI /MUNTAH SEMEN/

AUTHOR NGGAK MAU BANYAK BANYAK NGOMONG KARENA AUTHOR NGGAK TAU MAU NGOMONG APA -..-

AUTHOR NGGAK TAU KENAPA TIBA – TIBA KEPIKIRAN KAIBAEK. DAN KENAPA TIBA – TIBA NULIS EPEP INI.

DAN KENAPA AUTHOR JADI KEPO BEGINI -_-'

INI MUNGKIN SEDIKIT NYELENEH -.- KARENA AUTHOR TERINSPIRASI DARI BAEKHYUN YANG KELIATAN CAPEK NYENDER DI BAHU TAO WAKTU DI WEEKLY IDOL /tolong ini apa banget/ yang udah nonton pasti tau /oke/

TAPI KENAPA KAI? BUKAN TAO? KENAPA /AUTHOR NGGAK TAU CHANYEOL JUGA NGGAK TAU/ kita kan kepo gitu :3

APAPUN ITU ASAL SEMUANYA SAYANG SA MA BAEKHYUN AUTHOR SENENG /apawh/

DAN YAUDAH … UDAH CUKUP SEGITU AJA NGOMONGNYA /banyak bego/ -_-'

_**Welcome to my fanfiction!**_

_All Kai Pov_

_Mana yang lebih indah jika warna pelangi saja tak mampu mengalahkan cantiknya_

_Mana lagi yang lebih memikat jika aromanya melebihi harumnya melati_

_Mana lagi yang lebih ku kagumi jika sinar matahari tak sehangat tatapan matanya_

"Kai, hari ini aku memasak _tteokbokki_" mataku mengekor pada gerak – gerik tubuhnya. Aku masih berbaring malas di tempatku dan Baekhyun tidur berdua setiap malamnya. 'calon istriku' itu begitu kerepotan merapikan beberapa kain kotor berserakan, kertas – kertas kecil yang tadi malam tak sengaja ku lempar ke tempat sampah. Dan tentu saja tak mengenai tempatnya, aku kurang cekatan dalam hal melempar.

Tangannya yang biasa ku genggam, terayun kesana kemari membereskan seisi ruangan. Ia berhenti sesaat sambil tetap membawa beberapa pakaian kotor yang menumpuk hampir menutupi wajahnya yang _Oh Tuhan aku tak habis pikir mengapa dia begitu cantik. _Wajah cantiknya menoleh, kakinya dihentakan terayun lucu mendekat padaku.

"ayo sarapan dulu"

aku tersenyum bermaksud menggodanya. Tapi sepertinya ia sedang malas ku rayu pagi ini.

tubuh mungilnya ikut duduk disebelahku. Mata kecilnya menatapku kesal, dan oh bibir yang biasa ku rasakan itu melengkung kecil, _ya Tuhan itu sangat menggemaskan_ tidakkah dia tahu.

"aku mau mencuci, Kai harus sarapan! Tidak mau tau!"

Ini yang tidak ku sukai, Baekhyun terlalu menggebu – gebu melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Bahkan disaat belum resmi menikah seperti ini, yah hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Aku akan menikahi _peri cantik_ disampingku tak peduli apapun yang menghalangi. Termasuk ayahnya yang sangat menentang hubungan kami. Sekali lagi, aku tidak peduli. Aku telah membawanya lari, aku telah merebutnya dari wanita yang melahirkannya. Aku menjauhkannya dari apapun yang menjadi hambatan, aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya sampai mati sekalipun.

"jangan menyusahkan tubuhmu, aku tidak suka"

Aku melempar pandangan ke arah pintu kamar yang terbuka, hening menyelimuti. Aku menoleh kesamping. Wajah cantiknya menunduk tertutupi poninya yang hitam keunguan. Apa aku membuat kesalahan?

"kau menangis?"

Masih begitu, aku tau Baekhyun selalu bisa meredam suara tangisannya.

"aku tidak mau Kai sakit"

Tubuhku menegang. Hal paling ku benci dalam hidupku adalah melihatnya menangis oleh hal sekecil apapun. Terlebih lagi, ia menangis karena ku. Aku yang membuatnya menangis. _Brengsek!_ Apa gunanya aku menjadi calon suaminya, jika yang ku lihat ia lebih sering mencemaskanku daripada tersenyum karena aku membuatnya bahagia.

Tanganku terangkat menarik tubuhnya yang biasa ku peluk erat seperti ini. kali ini lebih erat. Piyamaku sedikit basah dibagian dada.

"maafkan aku Baekhyun, aku hanya ingin kau tidak terlalu menyibukan dirimu dengan pekerjaan rumah. Kita bisa mencari pembantu"

"kau tau kan? Aku paling benci melihatmu kelelahan, aku tak suka melihatmu terlalu bergerak banyak. Tolong mengertilah sedikit, aku sangat sangat merasa tak berguna jika kau terus melakukannya"

Ku dengar tangisnya terhenti, lingkaran tangannya diperutku sedikit direnggangkan.

"tapi aku calon istri Kai, ini pekerjaan seorang istri kan? Aku ingin membuat Kai bahagia" wajahnya menengadah menatapku. Aku mengecup hidungnya. Dingin.

"aku mengerti, dan sebagai calon suamimu aku ingin dibahagiakan bukan dengan melihatmu menyusahkan dirimu sendiri, tapi melihatmu lebih mencintai kesehatanmu"

"Baekhyun, kau tahu bagaimana sulitnya aku mendapatkanmu? Aku meninggalkan orang tua dan keluargaku, untukmu. Aku bersusah payah menculikmu dari ayah dan ibumu, dan sekarang aku telah mendapatkanmu. Aku akan memilikimu selamanya Baekhyun, tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari itu. Maka dari itu mengertilah, aku sangat mencintaimu"

_Tidakkah ia tahu aku sampai lupa jika kupu – kupu itu punya sayap_

_Karena ku pikir aku telah dibawa terbang olehnya ketika aku menyadari akulah orang yang memilikinya_

_Tidakkah ia tahu aku juga lupa bahwa lautan itu begitu dalam dasarnya_

_Karena ku pikir aku sudah tenggelam ketika aku semakin menyadari akulah orang yang dipilihnya_

"Kai, gaun ini cantik sekali"

Tubuh rapuhnya melompat lompat ringan, senyumnya semekar mawar merah yang memikat. Tapi tentu saja tak setajam duri – durinya. _Dia sangat cantik._

Aku mengernyit sesaat, tidakkah ini lucu? Dan ya aku tak seharusnya tertawa, karena _periku_ itu pasti akan merajuk lagi.

"memangnya kau akan memakai gaun pengantin itu Baekhyun, em maksudku?"

_Maksudku bagaimanapun juga kau laki – laki Baekhyun._

Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku, tidak gatal hanya berpikir bagaimana menjelaskannya.

Sudah kuduga, lagi lagi senyuman beberapa menit yang lalu itu ku tenggelamkan dengan perkataan bodohku. Aku menghampirinya. Tidak berniat melanjutkan bagaimana aku berpikir untuk menjelaskannya seperti tadi.

"aku akan membelinya jika kau suka"

Ia nampak terkejut, dan senyumnya hadir lagi.

"tapi kau tak mungkin memakainya saat hari pernikahan kita kan? Baekhyun, kita sudah memesan baju pengantin sejak jauh – jauh hari. Tidak bisa dibatalkan"

"tidak, aku hanya menyukainya saja. Ini akan kusimpan, bolehkan Kai?"

_Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan jika ia sudah merajuk seperti ini. ia terlihat semakin cantik saja. Aku mendadak –pusing memikirkannya-_

"bahkan jika kau meminta nyawaku, akan segera ku berikan"

Senyumnya surut dalam seketika. Tangannya terayun memukul dadaku.

"Kai!"

_Aku tidak tahu mengapa segalanya tak lebih menarik dari dirimu_

_Aku tak mengerti mengapa rasa cintaku bahkan lebih tinggi dari langit yang jaraknya tak ada yang bisa menempuh_

_Aku sungguh tak mengerti jika rasa ingin memilikimu melebihi perputaran bumi yang tak berujung_

"mengapa anak – anak itu berangkat sekolah di hari minggu?"

Aku menoleh, menghela nafas panjang. Aku tak tahu bagaimana mencerna semua ini. Baekhyun adalah alasanku untuk hidup _bahagia_. Bagaimanapun lelahnya, akan aku lakukan apapun yang dia inginkan. Dan sekarang, aku harus menjelaskannya lagi.

Aku menghampirinya yang masih berdiri menghadap jendela kaca besar melihat kumpulan anak – anak sekolah bercengkrama dalam perjalanan ke sekolahnya, tanganku melingkar memeluknya dari belakang. Mengecup sisi lehernya, meresapinya sebentar hingga aku sadar aromanya semakin memikat saja.

Ku eratkan dekapanku sebelum bersuara.

"ini hari senin sayang~" aku berbisik nyaris tak terdengar. Tapi rupanya ia mendengarnya dengan baik.

"benarkah?" raut cantiknya nampak terkejut. Ia kembali menatap sekumpulan anak – anak yang sudah mulai terlihat menjauh.

Dekapan ini kembali ku eratkan, mataku terpejam menyesap lagi aroma wangi sekitar lehernya. Dimuali dari mengecup pundak kecilnya, sisi lehernya, rahang yang tak begitu kokoh dan pipinya yang selembut busa. Terakhir pelipisnya, sedikit mengecup sudut matanya yang terpejam merasakan sentuhan yang ku buat.

_Hingga saatnya pelangi menuntut keindahannya yang kau rebut_

_Hingga saatnya bunga melati menuntut harum tubuhnya yang juga kau rebut_

_Dan hingga saatnya matahari menuntut sinar hangatnya yang juga kau rebut darinya_

Hari ini, tepat satu hari sebelum aku benar – benar akan menjadi seseorang yang memilikinya, satu – satunya orang yang akan menemaninya. Aku yang akan menjaganya, aku yang akan mendekapnya hangat seperti ini. aku yang dipilihnya, aku yang sangat merasa bahagia lebih dari apapun. Aku yang mendapat penerimaan sepenuhnya dari hatinya. Aku yang—

"Kai, ini jam berapa?"

Aku sedikit menunduk, melihat raut wajahnya yang sedikit menengadah. Ini sungguh begitu nyaman, berbaring memeluknya dengan selimut yang membagi kehangatannya untukku dan Baekhyun. Selimutnya kurapatkan, hingga memenuhi tubuhnya sampai dibagian leher, dan hanya sebatas dada saja untukku.

"jam 7, _waeyeo_?"

Tubuhnya beringsut mengeratkan pelukannya. Bersandar manja di dadaku yang detak jantungnya kian berdegup lebih cepat dari normalnya.

"ku kira ini sudah larut malam, hujannya lebat sekali"

Aku tersenyum. Ia melanjutkan.

"aku tidak sabar menunggu besok Kai, aku sangat tidak sabar. Kai akan menjadi suamiku, aku akan jadi seorang istri. Aku-"

"_Aku— lelah Kai"_

Dua alisku bertaut, Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya lagi. Aku tak ingin banyak menebak, karena itu akan semakin membuatku tak nyaman.

"Baekhyun?"

Aku mengangkat wajahnya, aku menemukan rupa cantiknya tergenang oleh air kristal dari bola mata yang semakin teduh, sedikit meredup. Baekhyun memegang dadanya sebentar, walau aku tau ia menahan sesuatu disana. Tapi aku tetap diam, itu cukup membuatku terluka.

"Kai, aku berjanji akan melihatmu besok. Berdandanlah setampan mungkin. Walau hanya pendeta satu – satunya yang menyaksikan ikatan kita, aku bahagia Kai"

Nafasku tertohok. Dinding hatiku berdenyut sakit, seperti tertusuk ribuan panah yang mengoyak kejam isinya. Terlebih aku harus melihat air matanya lagi, sebanyak itu. Lalu harus dengan cara seperti apa lagi aku mencoba menguatkan hatiku? Rasanya sudah tak ada lagi ditempatnya.

Aku diam meraihnya, bibir yang selalu ku rasakan semakin membuatku sulit melepaskan ciuman ini. menuntun ciuman hangat itu semakin dalam, menelusuri setiap incinya. Menyesapi jauh lebih ke dalamnya, semakin membuatku mabuk dan terkesan lebih memaksa.

Beberapa detik lamanya berlalu, aku melepasnya. Aku tak ingin ia kehilangan nafas.

_Dan sekarang aku mengerti mengapa segalanya tak lebih memikat dari dirimu_

_Aku mengerti mengapa rasa cintaku bahkan lebih tinggi dari langit yang jaraknya tak mungkin bisa kutempuh_

_Dan aku mengerti mengapa rasa ingin memilikimu layaknya bumi yang berputar tanpa ujung_

"Baekhyun, bangunlah. Kita akan menikah hari ini, Baekhyun?"

Aku mengusap surai hitam keunguannya. Mencoba membangunkannya _bersusah payah_.

Tubuh kecilnya belum bergerak, biasanya ia akan menggeliat manja dan selanjutnya meninju dadaku. Sekarang tidak begitu, baekhyun tak mau bangun.

"Baekhyun, hujannya sudah berhenti. Pendeta akan kesini, mengikat cinta kita"

Aku memeluk tubuhnya. Biasanya ia akan membalasnya, dan menenggelamkan wajah meronanya didadaku. Tapi pagi ini tidak, baekhyun tak membalas pelukanku.

Air mataku tertahan, rasanya perih. Mataku perih sekali, seperti ada air keras yang menyelinap masuk di bola mataku.

Aku menoleh pintu kamar yang terbuka, pendeta itu sudah datang. Aku tersenyum sebentar, seperti tersenyum pada angin.

"Baekhyun, pendeta sudah datang. Bangunlah, kau bilang kau tidak sabar menunggu hari ini. hari ini sudah tiba Baekhyun, kita menikah hari ini. ku mohon bangunlah"

Pendeta itu berdiri di sisi tempatku dan Baekhyun terbaring. Menunduk lesu seolah duka menyelimutinya, aku tak suka, aku tak suka caranya memandang Baekhyun. Ia seperti memandang orang _mati_.

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur, membiarkan Baekhyun sebentar. Menyambar baju pengantinku dan Baekhyun yang sudah jauh – jauh hari ku pesan dan tentu saja Baekhyun yang memilih desainnya.

Dua stel _tuxedo_ putih. Milikku lebih besar dan polos, sedikit berbeda dengan Baekhyun dibagian saku dadanya terdapat renda yang cantik.

Aku sudah memakainya, menyematkan cincin emas perak disaku _tuxedo_ ku. Aku berbalik dan masih mendapati pendeta yang masih memeluk _lembaran ayat sucinya_ didadanya begitu erat. Aku menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih tidur, aku tidak tahu mengapa tidurnya lelap sekali.

"Baekhyun, kau bilang hari ini akan melihatku. Aku sudah berdandan setampan yang kau inginkan, bangunlah. Pakai ini sayang"

"Kim Jong In"

Pendeta itu memanggilku. Aku tahu apa yang akan dikatakan, aku tak mau mendengarnya.

"ah sebentar, aku akan memakaikan ini dulu pada Baekhyun"

Seolah pendeta itu hanya udara yang tak kasat mata, aku melepas piyama calon istriku yang akan menjadi istriku sesungguhnya beberapa detik yang bergerombol menjemput waktu, sebentar lagi. Hingga kini ia benar – benar memakai _tuxedo_nya. Dia sangat cantik, lebih dari apapun bahkan saat dua matanya terpejam.

Pendeta itu menyeka air matanya. Aku tak tahu mengapa pendeta itu menangis, apa yang dia lakukan. Baekhyun hanya tertidur. Mengapa ditangisi. Aku benci itu.

"Kim…"

"sudah selesai, sekarang kau bisa memulainya. Kami sudah siap"

Pendeta itu, -pamanku- ia terlihat begitu lelah. Tapi sudah tidak menangis lagi.

"Kim Jong In, dia tak akan bangun. Berhentilah"

Dua tanganku terkepal kuat, hampir meremukan tulang – tulang tanganku. Aku benci dia mengatakannya.

"kau membiarkannya kesakitan~ seharusnya kau tak membawanya pergi dari ayahnya sebelum pengobatannya benar – benar selesai dan sakitnya pulih"

Aku beringsut menatapnya tak suka, memintanya untuk melakukan apa yang menjadi tugasnya sebagai pendeta bukan memberitahuku mengenai apa yang telah ku lakukan dan ku anggap benar.

"hanya nikahkan kami sekarang dan biarkan kami terikat"

Pamanku menghela nafas kesekian kalinya, hingga lantunan kata – kata _pengikat _kami akhirnya terucap.

Kepalan tanganku melemas, begitu juga dengan tubuhku yang terkulai. Semua yang ku pertahankan akhirnya runtuh. Mataku yang benar – benar perih tak kuat menahan genangannya. Dan sekarang, aku merasa hatiku benar – benar sudah tak berada pada tempatnya.

Tubuh lemasku terhuyung memeluk tubuh kecil yang terbaring lemah. Tubuh dingin istriku, yang masih tak bergerak sejak aku membangunkannya. Wajah cantiknya tetap bertahan walaupun pucat. Air mata ini turut menggenang di kulit wajahnya, aku tak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan tanpanya.

Aku tak tahu akan seperti apa aku menjalani hidup tanpa dirinya.

Aku tak tahu jika penyakitnya telah membawanya pergi, aku tak tahu mengapa aku begitu tidak berguna berada disisinya.

Aku tak tahu, aku hanya ingin mati bersamanya. Mengapa takdir tak juga menjemputku seperti ia begitu cepat menjemputnya. Apa salahnya? Apa yang salah dari dirinya. Dan mengapa aku tak bisa berhenti menangis. Aku lelah.

Aku mengecup bibirnya yang pucat setelah dua cincin emas perak berukir_ hangeul_ nama kami melingkar di jari manis Baekhyun dan jari manisku. Milikku bertuliskan _Byun Baekhyun,_ dan miliknya terukir _Kim Jong In. _Air mataku kembali jatuh, menggenang di dua kelopak matanya yang tertutup.

_Karena aku sadar kau tak ada lagi_

_Karena aku tak dapat merasakan nafasmu lagi_

_Kau tak berbaring disisiku seperti kemarin_

_Kau pergi tanpa ku ketahui_

_Tanpa mengatakan bahwa kau akan kembali_

_Tanpa memberitahuku bahwa dirimu begitu kesakitan_

_Tanpa tahu betapa aku hidup tak berarah tanpamu disini_

**END**

APA YANG TELAH AUTHOR LAKUKAN! KENAPA BAEKHYUN? KENAPA? BANGUN KAMU SAYANG /eh/

SEKALI LAGI AUTHOR BUAT FF INI CUMA KARNA LIAT BAEKHYUNNYA KECAPEAN DI WEEKLY IDOL : ( /terus emang nyambung banget sama epepnya-..-/

DAN KARENA AUTHOR JUGA CAYANG KAI CELALU CEMUNGUDHT /mabok/ JADI AUTHOR PAIRINGIN KAIBAEK : D

YANG CHANBAEK HARD SHIPPER TOLONG KALEM SEBENTAR YAA AUTHOR YANG CANTIK INI JUGA CHANBAEK SHIPPER KEMANA MANA KOK -..-

SEKALI LAGI SEMUA INI FIKSI!

_**Sepenggal kata – kata berlian (?) author :**_

"_yang salah dalam yaoi bukan mengenai ikatan cinta mereka yang sejenis, tapi keadaan yang sulit diterima. Cinta tidak pernah salah, ia terkadang hanya tak tau dimana tempatnya. Ia tak peduli seperti apa semestinya, ia terlalu buta untuk mencari apa yang dianggap paling benar untuknya"_

OKEH SEE YOU! /KECUP/ demen :3

SALAM CAESAR KEEP SMILE XD *joget*


End file.
